The Glaceatic Park
by Grumpydrawer
Summary: After the Badlands Rock Concert the Hex Girls and Dr Magnason went there seperate ways. Despite the relationship between Thorn and Dr Magnason the Hex Girls are still is in dark about what Gigagen is doing. That is until Dr Magnason needs an endrosment team to say his new park is safe...
1. The Unexpected aftershow Guest

**Heres the first chapter of The Glaceatic Park. This story will reveal Gigagen's Project Operation Hydra in time. But first there is going to be buildup and a bit of drama. **

**Karl Deal belongs to Drenser1817 and is used with premission. James belongs to HiddenWitch890 and is used with premission. **

* * *

"They really loved Good Bad Girls." said Thorn happily as they entered their dressing room. Dotting the room were gifts ranging from flowers to cards and chocolates to cheap jewellery. Thorn scanned her eyes over the gifts as Dusk spoke.

"Of course they did, they always love our songs." said Dusk as she sat down on a chair and stretched. It was then Thorn noticed a gift which was slightly different from the rest. It was a small black box with no further decoration. While Dusk and Luna began talking about the show she walked over and opened the box. Inside was a letter and a small bracelet. Thorn first took the bracelet out and looked it over. It was made of small polished amber balls and there was one in the middle which was slightly bigger than the rest and had a small bat design, similar to her own necklace, painted in the middle of it in red paint. She then put the bracelet on her right wrist and took out the letter to see who it was from. It was all written in very neat cursive writing.

_Dear музыкальный дьявол_

_I'm sorry for not calling for a while. For two weeks I was in Siberia and the reception was non-existent in most places. And then I dropped and sustiquently broke my phone at the Flaming Cliffs in Mongolia but that isn't important. Again I'm sorry for not calling. _

_Hope you like the bracelet, it reminded me of you. I bought it from a street vendor in a small town in Mongolia. _

_Anyways we are just about to leave the town and head back to the dig site at the Flaming Cliffs so I better post this. I promise to speak to you soon, on the phone or in person. The latter is a possibility as I will be in America soon._

_Love From Alexsandr_

_PS Say hi to Dusk and Luna for me. _

Thorn was so happy to hear from Alexsandr again, even if it was just a letter. She then examined the bracelet, it was beautiful.

"Who sent the bracelet?" asked Luna as she looked over Thorn's shoulder.

"Alexsandr. And he promised to speak to me soon on the phone…or in person!" said Thorn barely containing her mix of excitement and happiness.

"Did he say where he was?" asked Dusk. She had been slowly accepting Alexsandr over the past two months.

"Well it says he sent this Mongolia but it says he will be in America soon." said Thorn happily as she fiddled with the bracelet.

"Well I hope we see him soon." said Luna as she went to grab one of the bottles of water from a nearby table.

"So do I." said Thorn as she folded the letter and put it back in the box. Finally she'd hear or better yet see him again.

* * *

"Attention all passengers. We shall be arriving at the Boston Dockyard in half an hour. Please be prepared to disembark." came the announcement from the speaker in the small cabin. It was four metres long and three wide. There was a metal bed which doubled as a seat on the left side of the room and a desk on the right which had a few miscellaneous items on it. At the end of the room was a small window which gave a view of the ocean and sky outside. There was a door at the foot of the bed which led to a small bathroom containing only a shower, a toilet, a mirror and a sink. Dr Alexsandr Magnason was sitting at the desk, thankful that there was only half an hour left. He hated being on a boat, they made him feel ill.

Alexsandr then grabbed his bag which was lying at the side of the desk and opened it to put the few items he had with him back in. Gigagen files, notebook filled with sketches and notes from the dig with Alan Grant and Richard Levine at the Flaming Cliffs, a black towel with a Velociraptor silhouette in white imprinted on it which had his razor and other travel supplies rapped in it, a laptop, a water bottle and a picture of him and Thorn.

Alexsandr looked over the picture before he put it away. It was of him and Thorn and had been taken by Luna on the last day of the Badlands Rock Concert. Thorn was wearing her black and red dress and had her guitar strapped around her. He was wearing his usual set of all black clothing and had his arm around her waist. Thorn had her right hand held slightly in the air and was making a peace sign. She had a smile on her face and so did he, although it was a noticeably smaller smile. He sighed as he put it in the bag, he missed Thorn. Hopefully she had received the letter and the bracelet. He hadn't seen her since the Badlands Rock Concert…an idea then popped into his head. He took the laptop back out of the bag and put it on the desk. After it booted up and Alexsandr logged on he searched for where they were preforming next, if he remembered correctly they were still on tour. After browsing he found they were preforming next.

"Hmmm Boston. How convenient."

* * *

Four days later…

* * *

The three Hex Girls were walking back to their tour bus after another successful show. They were walking in their signature line with Dusk and Luna either side of Thorn. Next to Dusk was her boyfriend and their roadie Karl Deal, one of the few people Dusk would open up to other than the other Hex Girls. Leaning against the side of the bus was their driver James. Nearby Ivar and the rest of their stage crew was loading a truck with their equipment. Everything was calm and Thorn and her sisters were about to board the bus when they heard someone clapping slowly, methodically.

"Bravo Hex Girls. An excellent performance indeed." said a voice Thorn swore she recognized from a where five silhouettes were standing nearby.

Karl noticeably moved slightly in front of them and James walked over and stood behind her aswell, both prepared for a fight.

"Ha ha they have guard dogs now." said one of the silhouettes with an American accent. "Not very intimidating though."

"Silence you imbecile. I don't need you three to cause problems." said the first voice again.

"Who are you fuckers." said Dusk aggressively as she clenched her fists. Karl noticeably put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to stop her doing something rash.

"You don't remember me Dusk. I'm insulted, but where are my manners." said the first figure. He then stepped out from the shadows and caused Thorn to gasp.

"Alexsandr." she said as she ran the short distance to him and enveloped him in a hug, which he returned. "I've missed you so much."

"It's good to see you too." said Alexsandr calmly as Jericho and three mercenaries came out from the shadows. "Sorry for the entrance, it seemed amusing at the time. I'm glad to see you're wearing the bracelet I sent you, I presume you like it."

"Of course I like it. It's beautiful." said Thorn happily as she squeezed Alexsandr abit tighter.

"So I promised to talk to you did I not." said Alexsandr after Thorn finally let go of him.

"Ummm yeah you did." said Thorn in embarrassment at her previous actions in front of their crew.

"Well let's get to it then." said Alexsandr as he brushed a piece of her hair which had fallen out of place away from her eye.

* * *

"So you have just been traveling since the concert?" asked Thorn.

"Correct. Staying in one place is so boring and unproductive for me." replied Alexsandr. He was sitting next to her with his arm round her waist on one of the two couches in the communal area of the tour bus. Across from them Dusk and Luna were sitting on the other couch. "Now after you three have interrogated me I have a question for you. Who were those two guys who looked ready to attack me, Jericho and my mercenaries?"

"Oh that was just Karl, our roadie and Dusk's boyfriend, and James our bus driver." explained Luna. Thorn was thankful her sister didn't mention that James had been her boyfriend in high school.

"Ah yes I remember hearing of Karl, he sounded like an ok guy." said Alexsandr. "I never heard of James but that is understandable. Drivers aren't very important." This was the side of Alexsandr she hated, his colder dismissive side. He had brushed James off like he was nothing. The Russian then yawned and stood up shortly after. "I believe it's time I leave."

"But you've only been here...forty minutes." protested Thorn, as she stood up, with a brief pause as she looked the clock to check how long he had been there.

"I would stay longer музыкальный дьявол but I have a meeting I'm attending in California tomorrow which I can't afford to miss." said Alexsandr. He then leant kissed her on the cheek. "Although if you can think of sometime we would be able to spend more time together I'd be happy to hear suggestions." Thorn's mind was racing, when she would have time to spend with him. Think Thorn think.

"The Autumn Fest!" she blurted out, surprising herself along with Alexsandr and her sisters. After composing herself she said much more calmly. "You could come stay with us during the Autumn Fest."

"Umm Thorn aren't you forgetting about asking for Dad's approval." said Luna questioningly.

"Daddy won't mind if I tell him, he has been wanting to meet Alexsandr." replied Thorn.

"Very well I'll visit during the Autumn Fest. When is it exactly?" asked Alexsandr.

"It's in two weeks' time." said Luna. Alexsandr merely nodded in reply.

"I'll see you three in two weeks then. Goodbye Thorn Dusk and Luna." said Alexsandr as he walked out of the communal area.

* * *

James was walking through the kitchen area of the tour bus. The crew was all packed up and he was heading to tell the girls they were ready to leave. He was so busy thinking about this and looking at the ground that he bumped into someone walking the other way. When he looked up he was looking at the glaring form of the Russian goth Thorn was dating, Alexsomething.

"What where you are going." was what the Russian said.

"You should watch where you're going." said James with rising aggression. Who did this guy think he was? "Who are you anyway?"

"Dr Alexsandr Ilyich Bronshtein Magnason. And it is unwise to threaten me Americanski." said Dr Magnason. He then brushed pasted James as he exited the bus. James didn't know what Thorn saw in the guy. He was so cold and academic while she was so kind and musical. He shook his head as he continued through the bus, he would never understand women.

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later…

* * *

Alexsandr was standing outside of the Gigagen Headquarters in Boston. It was original an apartment building he had bought and altered dramatically to fit the purpose he had in mind for Gigagen. Despite the fact that Gigagen's Main headquarters was in Romanian this had been the first Gigagen branch. It was a fairly plain building, the only thing denoting it was Gigagen's was a small sign outside of the large stoic building.

The Russian Paleontologist taped his foot impatiently on the ground, Jericho and Dreadlock were taking ages to get the damn car which would transport him to the airport where he would catch his a plane to California. He'd enjoyed his time with the Hex Girls, they were all interesting people, especially Thorn. But their driver, James annoyed him. He was simple and ignorant in his eyes, that and he had noticed how he looked at Thorn.

"Vhat are the vou thinking about Dr Magnason?" asked a recognizable German voice form behind him. He turned around and wasn't surprised by who he saw. Sharpshot was hanging upside down from a lamp post.

"I wondered where you had gone off to Sharpshot, although you always have good reasoning behind your disappearances." said Alexsandr coldly with authority in his voice.

"I vas finding vou something sie would sein interested in Dr Magnason." said Sharpshot as he swung down from the lamppost and landed perfectly on his feet. He then took out a video tape and a file. "These should interest vou. They sind from Oakhaven."

"I thought I told you not to spy on the Hex Girls Sharpshot." said Alexsandr in annoyance.

"I vasn't! I was searching for information on what happened to be Ravencroft when I came across that tape and borrowed it from the Mayor's office. It show vhat happened to Ben." explained Sharpshot quickly, forgetting to add the German words he usually threw in. "The folder just contains something I thought you would find interesting." Dr Magnason opened the folder, inside was a picture. The title of it read "Oakhaven Prom 2006." Underneath it were the names along with the placement of the people in the picture. His blue eyes scanned across the picturing, searching for someone. He then found her. Thorn looked almost the same as she usually did apart from the black strapless dress she was wearing. What interested him was the young man in a tuxedo with his arm around her waist. It was James, the text underneath backed him up on his conclusion. He noticed Luna was wearing the same dress as Thorn but in purple and was holding the hands of a rather geeky looking black kid. Dusk on the other hand was wearing more or less her usual dress and was standing near the back of the picture, barely visible. He would have been doing the same if he had attended his school's prom. While his classmates were dancing he had been lost in thought on a bench with a view of the Crystal Palace dinosaurs.

"Interesting. Very interesting. Well done Sharpshot, this is why I keep you around despite everyone saying I shouldn't." said Alexsandr.

"Thank vou Dr Magnason." said Sharpshot with a mock salute. Alexsandr chuckled.

"Now this tape interesting me. What is on it exactly?"

* * *

**I think we alll know whats on the tape. The year given for the prom is unimporant, I just randomly picked it. **

**Dr Magnason having the names ****Ilyich and Bronshtein is a reference to the real names of Vladimir Lenin and Leon Trotsky. **


	2. The Dr Arrives

**Well here's chapter 2, a bit later than I orginally planned but at least it's here. If anyone has noticed chapter 1 was uploaded again because of some awful spelling mistakes I made, I'm sooooooooooo sorry that I mistyped your name orginally Witch.**

**Karl Deal belongs to Drenser1817 and is used with premission. The idea of the Hex Girls living together belongs to HiddenWitch890 and is used with premission. **

* * *

Thorn was laying down the couch in the living room of her home. She was sooooo bored. Her dad was at work, Dusk was on a date with Karl since he was leaving tomorrow and Luna was out gardening. To top it off she had barely got enough sleep the night before due to Dusk snoring almost constantly. It was so annoying sharing a room with her sisters sometimes. The black haired rockstar was lying and mentally complaining about being bored when the phone rang. The diva unwillingly got up and walked over to the phone.

"Who the hell is it?" asked Thorn in annoyance.

"Your boyfriend." said Alexsandr's perfectly calm voice on the other end of the line. "Having a bad day музыкальный дьявол?"

"Yeah I just had a shitty night's sleep. How are you?" asked Thorn, happy that she was getting a chance to talk to Alexsandr.

"I'm ok. The reason I'm calling is to ask if I would be able to come visit a week earlier. I'm getting a little sick of my employees yapping down my ear every other second." asked Alexsandr calmly.

"Of course you'd be able to." said Thorn, ignoring how she would explain to her dad that she had extended the time Alexsandr would be in their home without his permission.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose anything on your father." said Alexsandr.

"No he said it's ok." lied Thorn quickly.

"You sure. I didn't hear…what Luna? Oh you need help in the garden, I'll be right there." lied Thorn as she interupted Alexsandr. "I've gotta go Alexy. I'll see you soon." Thorn then quickly hung up on Alexsander, blushing at what she had called him.

* * *

Jericho glanced over at Dr Magnason as they were driven towards Oakhaven in the beige hummer. The only occupants of the vehicle were him, Dr Magnason and two mercenaries. He was sitting in the back seat across from the Dr who was looking at of the window, a faraway look in his eyes as he occasionally muttered the name of a prehistoric creature quietly. Jericho had observed that his employer had done this a lot since he had been healed, it was strange behaviour which he had never done before. It worried him, over the course of the trip the Dr had some random bursts of depression without anything causing them. Although this wasn't one of them judging from the smile on Dr's face. Probably thinking about that rockstar girlfriend of his, Thorn.

Jericho wondered how long it would last. The Dr was eccentric and cold. He was still surprised that the Dr was in a relationship in the first place. Then again Jericho didn't know what he was like in private. The Dr Magnason he knew was cold, calculating preferred to be alone. But then again that could be how he presents himself to the public, he knew Vladof said he loved company and liked having someone to talk to. Maybe that rockstar was able to bring him out of his shell.

"Dr Magnason we've arrived in Oakhaven." said one of the mercenaries as they passed a sign saying welcome to Oakhaven.

"Finally. Drop me off near the park, it should be along this road." said Dr Magnason as he continued to look out of the window. After about a minute of driving the hummer pulled up to the side of the road near the park. Dr Magnason then opened the door and stepped out of the hummer, shortly after he turned around and took out the small suitcase that had been positioned between his legs for the entire ride. He then closed the door and motioned for them to leave.

"You are free to go." said Dr Magnason monotonously. The hummer began to drive away from the park.

* * *

Mayor Corey was walking through Oakhaven checking that everything was prepared for the Autumn Fest. Yes the decorations weren't up yet but he couldn't have any of the benches or trees damaged during Oakhaven's most profitable week of the entire year, that would ruin the excellent reputation the town had created for itself. This would be the second year in a row with the Puritan Village attraction, it would have been the fourth if not for the blasted Witch's Ghost Incident. The only good thing which had resulted from it was the giant turkey which was a surprisingly bad attraction. It had taken a year and a half for the him and the townspeople to rebuild it. Willard McKnight, himself and several other major figures in the town, most of whom we on the towns committee, had donated money to rebuild it. Although there was a new tourist attraction since the Witch's Ghost incident which was all year round, the Hex Girls. McKnight's kids were real money makers, the amount made from the T-Shirt sales alone had easily profited more than the first Autumn Fest with the Puritan Village, and that was just the T-Shirts. There were bracelets, gloves, necklaces…Oakhaven was on the map because of those three girls. He was snapped out of his tourism induced daydream by a voice he hadn't heard before.

"You are free to go." The mayor looked over in the direction of the voice and spotted a young man with black hair and an all-black outfit. He walked confidently and appeared to have a slight limp in his right leg. The mayor assumed he was of some importance due to how he had arrived. This was some excellent PR time.

"Welcome to Old Oakhaven." said Mayor Corey as he hurried across the road to meet the new visitor. The young man stopped suddenly and turned slowly to face him.

"And you are who exactly?" asked the young man with slight hostility.

"I'm Mayor Corey my boy, who are you?" answered the mayor cheerfully.

"I'm Dr Aleksandr Magnason. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mayor Corey. Although I must apologizes to you for my employee's mishaps." said Alexsandr with respect now in his voice. "I'm the CEO of Gigagen and I profusely apologize for when one of our trucks broke down causing the road near Miller's Creek to have to be shut temporarily."

"Oh ummm it was no inconvenience Dr Magnason. That road is barely used." said Mayor Corey quickly, surprised at who this young man was.

"It may have not been but even so I apologize for it. And please call me Aleksandr. Do you need anything for the Autumn Fest because we would be happy to provide to make up for the inconvenience, a token of good will." asked Alexsandr.

"Well there is something we were unable to get but I wouldn't want to force it on you and your company." said Mayor Corey uncertainly. He didn't want to seem needy in front of a visitor of Aleksandr's status.

"It is not being forced on us. Please what were you unable to obtain?" asked Alexsandr.

"An inflatable attraction, a bouncy castle preferably." said Mayor Corey.

"That should be no problem to acquire. I will call my Public Relations Department later today, should be delivered in the next few days." said Alexsandr.

"Well thank you my boy. What brings you to our little town in the first place." asked Mayor Corey curiously.

"I've come to visit my girlfriend and her family, Thorn." said Alexsandr with a noticeable stutter at the word girlfriend.

"Ah so you're the one young man Willard mentioned was coming to visit." said Mayor Corey cheerfully. "I assume you'll be here for the Autumn Fest."

"Yes that the reason my visit is at this time. I'm looking forward to it." said Alexsandr calmly. The Mayor then realised he had spent quite a while taking to this young man.

"Well the more the merrier!" said Mayor Corey with enthusiasm evident in his voice. "Although I must be going now my boy. Have a wonderful time in Oakhaven."

"It was a pleasure meeting you aswell." said Alexsandr before he and the Mayor went their separate ways.

* * *

This is quite a quaint little village thought Alexsandr as he walked through Oakhaven. It was peaceful, beautiful and quiet, just how he liked it. He had no doubt the Autumn Fest would change all that. It would no longer be quiet and peaceful, instead it would be noisy and chaotic. He knew Thorn would enjoy it, she had loved the noise and chaos of the Badlands Rock Concert. They were so different from each other. If it hadn't been for the injuries he had sustained from the Velociraptor at Jurassic Park he would have never met her. He owed that raptor in a rather twisted sense.

Finally after several minutes of walking Alexsandr stopped in front of a white house with a white picket fence marking the garden's boundaries. He pushed opened the gate and walked through, all the while pulling the small black suitcase behind him. Once he was through he closed the gate, it was good manners after all and common sense. As the Russian walked towards the door it occurred to him how nervous he was. Sure he had visited many people's homes in the past but this time was different. He was visiting the home of his girlfriend…and he hadn't the best reputation, even with the little reputation he had. The few reports from Paleontologist referred to him as anti-social and cold, which was quite true. He owned a suspicious genetics company and to top it off he employed mercenaries. Not the greatest reputation. The only real thing he had going for him was the Hex Girls who had hopefully said good things about him.

He took a breath in and out and rang the doorbell, the nervousness still with him. A few seconds later the door bursted open and he was hugged tightly by Thorn, momentarily startling him. Once he had recovered from the surprise he hugged Thorn back lightly, a smile on his face.

"I missed you." whispered Thorn into his ear.

"As did I." Alexsandr whispered back. They then released each other from the hug, a bright smile on Thorn's face.

"So you've finally arrived. Thorn's barely shut up about you visiting." said Dusk nonchalantly as she and Luna. He noticed Thorn's face turned bright red at the remark, much to his amusement. Luna looked like she was about to say something aswell but a new voice spoke.

"So this is the Alexsandr I've heard so much about. It's a pleasure to meet you." said a man with grey hair as he held out his hand. The Russian presumed he was Thorn's father.

"It's a pleasure to meet you aswell Mr McKnight." said Alexsandr as he shoke the former's hand.

"Please call me Willard Alexsandr. Now let's all go inside instead of standing around in the front yard." said Mr McKnight. Thorn's father then went inside with Dusk and Luna following behind him. He was about to head in aswell when he was stopped by Thorn standing in front of him.

"You don't have to be so nervous…although it does make you look cute." said Thorn teasingly.

"I do not look cute." said Alexsandr with defiance. Thorn merely leaned forward and poked his nose.

"Yeah you do Alexy."

* * *

Meanwhile in one of Gigagen's many isolated laboratories in Nunavut…

* * *

"Hmmm maybe if we add some Chameleon DNA it would make the P1V2's more interesting and less aggressive." suggested the black haired Dr Karnabric, Karn to those close to him.

"That would be easily possible hehe." said a bald man with an almost entirely bald head who was wearing a white lab coat.

"Of course it would, after what we have done here anything is possible Ganglion." said Karn to his fellow geneticist and former apprentice. "It would be incredibly simple compared to your revival of the Lioplea…" The sound of a door opening was heard and soon the figure of David Logan appeared next to them.

"So how did the meeting with the government officials go hehe?" asked Dr Ganglion.

"It went well, apart from one thing. They want an endorsement team to visit the park." said David Logan as he leaned against one of the pillars in the room.

"Dr Magnason will want to pick the team himself." said Karn calmly.

"He's not going to be happy about me calling him. He did ordered that he wasn't to be disturbed for the next two weeks." said David nervously.

"Well you'll just have to face him hehe. Metaphorically hehe." said the manic Dr Ganglion.

* * *

"You seriously wrote a children's book." said Thorn with disbelief in her voice. Alexsandr sighed.

"For the second time yes I did write a children's book Thorn." said Alexsandr. He was sitting next to her on a couch in the living room of the Hex Girls's home. To their left was another couch with Dusk and Luna were sitting and on the opposite side of the room Thorn's father was sitting in an arm chair.

"What's it about?" asked Luna with what appeared to be curiosity.

"An young boy living near the Aral Sea, a sea the Soviet government destroyed, goes to explore the beach one day and finds and befriends a young Eustreptospondylus. Eustreptospondylus didn't live there but it's a children's book, the facts aren't relevant. I've only had it published in Russia currently." explained Alexsandr. He was about to explain more when his phone rang. RING! RING! RING! He answered it with annoyance, why did it have to ring now. "Who is it."

"It's David Dr Magnason." said David somewhat nervously through the phone.

"Why are you calling. I thought I gave orders to not call me for the two weeks I was away." asked Alexsandr in annoyance.

"I know you did and I apologise profusely Dr, if it was my choice I wouldn't have called you but the Canadian Government forced my hand." said David quickly as his suck-up mode kicked in. The Public Relations manage could then be heard taking a long breath in and out. "They want an endorsement team to visit the park." Alexsandr was not surprised, it was inevitable if the government officials who had visited the park had any brains.

"Very well. I want Dr Alan Grant, Dr Ian Malcolm, Robert Muldoon, Dr Richard Levine, Roland Tembo, Ajay Sidhu and Melbourne O'Reilly." said Alexsandr calmly.

"Ah I'll get in contact with them immediately Dr Magnason. Goodbye and again I apologise for disturbing you." said David quickly before he hung up.

"Now where were we." said Alexsandr as if nothing had happened. "Ah yes I was telling you about my book."

* * *

"I've only had it published in Russia in my native tongue because the location and certain themes wouldn't translate well into English." explained Alexsandr. Willard was liking Alexsandr, he seemed to be a good kid but this Gigagen company he owned made him a bit suspicious of him. Before he came Willard had done a brief internet search on Gigagen and apart from their website he had found barely any information about them.

"Soooo who was that calling." asked Sally as she leaned against Alexsandr.

"Merely the Gigagen Public Relations Head, the Canadian government officials who monitor the park wish to send and endorsements team there. Which I expected. It's nothing important. By the way where am I sleeping?" asked Alexsandr. Willard could see he was brushing it off by trying tochange the subject…and he was successful at it.

"Oh it's upstairs. C'mon we'll show you." said Sally as she stood up, the Russian following suit a few seconds later. Just as they left the room Willard noticed his daughter clasp Alexsandr hand. Muffy then ran after them leaving him and Kimberly alone in the room. She stood up and smiled at him.

"You'll get some piece and quite now." said Kimberly.

"That I will Kimberly. I'm going to start dinner in a few minutes." said Willard as he stood up from his arm chair.

"I'll come and help you when we've shown Alexsandr around." said Kimberly. Willard smiled at his adopted daughter.

"Thank you Kimberly, it will be appreciated." said Willard. He would admit he was getting older, his hair definitely showed this, and as such he appreciated Kimberly's help around the house. She was quite good at cooking. Especially when compared to his own blood daughter Sally, her food was edible but…you would be paying several visits to the toilet after eating it.

"You're welcome Dad." said Kimberly as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Several hours later...

* * *

Thorn walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorn and placed it down on the coffee table in the centre of the room. Dusk immediately reached over, grabbed handful and then shoved it into her mouth. Thorn then sat down on the couch and leaned against Alexsandr's side, who she felt stiffen for a second then relaxed again. He had done that almost every time Thorn had touched him, she put it down to him being a reserved person.

"So what will we what first?" asked Luna as she went over to the DVD rack.

"Queen of the Damned." answered Thorn as she brushed a piece of hair out of her eye.

"But we watched that last week." complained Dusk.

"Alexsandr hasn't seen it though." replied Thorn.

"That's a good point." added Luna.

"Fine we'll watch it then." groaned Dusk. Luna then put the DVD in the DVD player and played the DVD from the menu. She then went back and sat on the other couch next to Dusk. She heard Alexsandr mutter something in Russain quietly under his breath. "Это будет долгая ночь." (This is going to be a long night).

* * *

Three movies later...

* * *

Thorn cuddled up next to Alexsandr, resting her head on his shoulder. She then gave a small yawn, she was sooooo tired. Underworld had just ended and Luna was putting the DVD back in it's case. Thorn watched as Dusk reached over and grabbed the last of the popcorn from the bowl, just as she did this her eyes closed and she fell into the realm of sleep. After eating it she looked over at Thorn and smirked.

"Hey Luna look at the two lovebirds together." said Dusk with a small un-Dusklike giggle. Luna then looked over at her and smirked as well.

"Aww they have fallen to sleep together." replied Luna.

"Hey Luna are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Dusk.

"Does it involve putting makeup on Alexsandr and screwing up Thorn's?" asked Luna with a mischievous smirk.

"Hell yeah!" said Dusk as she ran off to get a makeup kit.

* * *

Dusk returned with one of their stage make-up kits and put it down on the table next to the now empty popcorn bowl. She couldn't wait to use the make-up kit on Thorn and Alexsandr.

"So who should we start with?" asked Dusk mischievously.

"Alexsandr. I'm thinking that we copy Thorn's make-up on him. Expect we put mascara on him as well." replied Luna with a smirk.

"Sounds good. Hope he doesn't send his mercenaries after us." Dusk joked.

"Of course he won't. Isn't it obvious that he's trying to put on a good impression for Dad." replied Luna. The two female rockstars then began their work. It took around fifteen minutes but in the end they finished. The two musicians then moved back to admire their handiwork. They both were quite surprised at how well they had replicated Thorn's make-up. It was like they were staring at a male Thorn….if not for the little swirl, triangle, bat and fish Dusk had drawn on his cheek with mascara. That and the word Love on his forehead.

"Alexsandr's gonna be pissed." stated Dusk.

"Yeah he is but he won't do anything about it. I overheard him and Thorn talking at the stage when we were at the Badlands Rock Concert. He said that he would never complain about you near you, he finds you intimidating." replied Luna. Dusk wasn't overly surprised, most guys were scared of her. Then again she had at one point or another beaten up around half of the guys her age in Oakhaven.

"He finds me intimidating?" said Dusk.

"You're a rank 9 security threat at the Greenwich Flatlands." said Luna.

"Awesome." said Dusk. It was kinda nice to know that someone considered her a threat, especially Alexsandr. She had found him kinda threatening up and till Thorn had started dating him. After all he had faced down a Velociraptor and lived even if it was barely. She then smirked mischievously. "Now it's Thorn's turn…"

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later…..

* * *

The two Hex Girls stepped back to look at their handiwork. They could barely supress their laughs at how Thorn's face looked. Her top lip was neon blue and her bottom lip was neon green. One of her eyebrows was coloured hot pink while the other was a bright yellow. There was several hearts drawn in red lipstick by Dusk on the right side of her face and on her forehead was the word Birds.

"Thorn's going to kill us." stated Luna as they stared at their handiwork.

"So? It'll be worth it." replied Dusk. "Besides it's not like we did anything to her hair. If we did she'd torture us then kill us." The two mischievous musicians then laughed as they went upstairs to sleep, leaving the two graffitied lovebirds behind.

* * *

**The piece at the end (after the several hours later part) was written back in January and I decided to use it here after editing it slightlty. The reasons for the Hex Girls living together will be explained in the next chapter.**


	3. Poking around Cyberspace

**Here's chapter 3. Expect the first few chapters of this fanfic (at least till chapter 6) to be buildup for the main part of the story. **

**Oh yeah the reasons for the Hex Girls living together will be explained in the next chapter instead of this one, I'm sooooooooooo sorry for making a promise I did not keep. The first part of this was again written in January but has been heavily edited.  
**

**The idea of the Hex Girls living together belongs to HiddenWitch890 and is used with premission.I implore you check out her Hex Girls fanfics Sanctuary and History Repeating.  
**

* * *

Willard McKnight walked into the living room with a bowl of cereal and sat down in his arm chair. Just as he was about to begin eating his breakfast he noticed a sight that gave him quite a surprise. Across from where he was sitting was Sally fast asleep with her head on Alexsandr's shoulder, the latter of which was also asleep. His daughter's make-up had been altered and Alexsandr had make-up added to his face. He could easily guess that the culprits were his two other daughters. He couldn't help but smile, Sally looked so content and happy there. Alexsandr's expression was neutral, much like it had been most of the time he had been here. From what he had seen the day before the Russian seemed like an ok guy and Sally was happy with him but he was still unsure about him. He was pretty sure it was a combination of lack of knowledge on Gigagen and old Cold War propaganda about the Russians, despite the fact he no longer believed it, ringing in his head. But at the end of the day he treated Sally fairly and she was happy.

And that was all that mattered to Willard.

Willard was then snapped out of his thoughts by a yawn from Sally as she woke up.

"Good morning Sally." said Willard from across the room. Sally then noticed him and groggily replied

"Morning Daddy." she then appeared noticed the position she was in and quickly snapped up straight. "Ummm I can explain." Willard cut his daughter off with a small chuckle.

"There's no need to explain Sally. Although two other people have explaining to do. Look at Alexsandr's face." said Willard. Sally did that and let out a few giggles.

"I guess I should wake him." Sally said before she began to shake Alexsandr.

"Alexsandr wake up." she said as she shoke him in an attempt to wake him. Alexsandr's only response was something about an Ankylosaurus. His daughter then surprised him by suddenly shouting "WAKE UP!" Alexsandr's eyes then shot open. He then sat up straight and looked at Sally.

"What is it Tho…..what happened to your face?" he asked in confusion, Willard was quite surprised that he didn't laugh at the site of his daughters face.

"What's wrong with my face?" asked Sally.

"Nothing. You just look…well…." said Alexsandr, trying to not offend his daughter. Alexsandr then grabbed a small make-up mirror off the table and angled it so Thorn could see herself. "You look like that." He could see anger flash across his daughters eyes before she ran out of the room.

"DUSK! LUNA!" he heard her shouted as she ran up the stairs. He couldn't help but smile, having three daughters had certainly been an interesting experience.

"I'm guessing they used make-up on my face too." said Alexsandr. Willard merely nodded in response. Alexsandr then did something which surprised Willard to no end, he reached down and undid the boot on his right leg and took it off, exposing a peg leg.

"You have a peg leg." said Willard in surprise, Sally hadn't told him this. The Russian then looked up at him with an expression of mild amusement on his face.

"I thought one of the girls would have mentioned it to you." said Alexsandr. "Oh well at least you know now, I lost the bottom of my leg in an animal attack…not that I matters." Willard noticed that Alexsandr looked slightly distant as he spoke about his leg. He then unscrewed his leg and took out a packet of wipes. Finally he began to wipe his face clean of the make-up. Willard noted that he looked less pale than he did before he had wiped his face.

"You're not going to retaliate?" asked Willard. Compared to his daughter Alexsandr was completely calm about the whole situation.

"No. I'm not one to get annoyed by such petty things. And besides…" There was then the sound of a crash. Alexsandr then smirked. "I think Thorn has it covered." Willard couldn't help chuckling slightly, he was liking Alexsandr more and more. He had noticed that Alexsandr seemed more confident today than he had the day before, he had been stuttering all over the place while talking to him yesterday.

Alexsandr screwed his leg peg back on and stood up. "I'm going to go have a shower now. But before I go I must say thank you for the rice yesterday, it was…unexpected." said Alexsandr.

"You should thank Kimberley for that, she bought the rice and prepared it." said Willard. "Kimberley is Luna." added Willard when he saw the look of confusion on Alexsandr's face.

"Thank you for clarifying, only Sally had told me her real name. I'll be sure to thank her" said Alexsandr before he began to walk out of the room.

* * *

The room which Alexsandr had been given to stay in while he was visiting the Hex Girls was four by five metres and was suited to its purpose. In the middle of the room was a ladder which led to the attic, a simple purpose for a simple room. In a corner was a mattress with a cover on it and a pillow. In the corner on the left side of the door was his black suitcase. Along the left wall were his clothes and belongings, all organized and neatly folded (in the case of the clothes). He liked the room, it was minimalistic and fit all his needs. It was excellent compared to some of the places he had stayed at in his life.

He picked up the assortments of black clothes he usually wore and a towel before he headed towards the bathroom. There were two bathrooms in the house with showers, one was Willard's which was being shared with him. The other was across from the room which the Hex Girls shared, he had no idea how they managed to share a room, which contained a bath aswell as a shower.

He walked down the hall towards Willard's bathroom. On the way he heard shouting coming, unsurprisingly, from the Hex Girls's room. He chuckled at what he heard.

"Why the fuck did you wind me Thorn!"

"You fucking know why Dusk! Do you know how embarrassing it is for Alexsandr to see my face like this!"

""Oh I'm sure he didn't mid. Neon suits you Thorn."

"SHUT THE HELL UP LUNA!"

"Oooo someone's feisty."

"You mad bro."

* * *

The three Hex Girls walked into the kitchen and were met with the site of Alexsandr slowly eating some cereal. Three bowls filled with cereal were laid out around the table, a spoon laid next to each bowl.

"Good morning." said Alexsandr as three musicians sat down.

"Morning." said Thorn happily, having now calmed down after the make-up incident.

"Morning." mumbled Dusk as she dug into her cereal. Thorn glared briefly at her blond haired sister before she began to eat her cereal. Luna guessed it was caused by Thorn's growing annoyance and anger at Dusk for continuing to be hostile towards Alexsandr after so long.

"Morning." said Luna, she then smirked at how Thorn and Alexsandr were looking at each other before continuing. "How was your night with Ms McKnight?" Alexsandr and Thorn almost instantly looked away from each other, their faces a deep shade of scarlet.

"I…it was nice." said Alexsandr with a brief stutter. Thorn then brushed some of her hair over her face in an attempt to hide her growing blush. After a few seconds he continued "It would have been nicer though if two rockstar hadn't caused me to have a rude awakening."

"Don't worry." said Thorn after several seconds as she brushed her hair back into place, her blush fading away. "I gave them a rude awakening in return."

"So I heard on the way to the bathroom." said Alexsandr. Luna then remembered something she had wanted to ask Alexsandr.

"Did you put these bowls out?" asked Luna. She assumed he had due to the fact that their dad only put bowls out for breakfast on the weekend when he didn't have any work, she did it from Monday to Friday and she hadn't done so this morning.

"Yes I did. Consider it thanks for the rice yesterday." said Alexsandr.

"Well you're welcome, I just thought you'd' like some since you always seemed to be eating it back at Greenwich Manor." said Luna. She knew Alexsandr would be nervous about meeting their father so she had decided that if he they had some food which was familiar to him he would be more at ease, and judging by yesterday it had worked. The remainder of breakfast was filled with mostly conversations between Thorn and Alexsandr, occasional words from Luna or Dusk. Eventually when they had all finished Alexsandr stood up and headed to the back door of the house (located in the kitchen) and exited through it to get some fresh air. Dusk scampered off into the living room leaving Thorn and Luna behind to clear up.

* * *

"Dusk what the hell are you doing with Alexsandr's laptop?" asked Thorn as she walked into the living room with Luna. Dusk was sitting on one of the couches with Alexsandr's laptop on her lap.

"I'm trying to guess the password to it." said Dusk in frustration. "But I can't figure it out." as she spoke Thorn and Luna sat down on either side of their younger sister.

"Dusk that's Alexsandr's laptop. Put it back." said Thorn.

"But it could have information on Gigagen." protested Dusk.

"She does have a point." said Luna. Thorn sighed, she didn't want to breach Alexsandr's privacy but she couldn't deny she was curious about Gigagen

"Fine we'll try to crack the password. I doubt we will though." said Thorn as she gave in to her sister's peer pressure. Luna then laughed briefly.

"Dusk honey you haven't clicked on the question mark. That's a clue to the password." explained Luna. After some grumbling Dusk clicked on the question mark shortly after and a box appeared with the following words:

_Clue: The Greatest Theme Park the world will never know._

"That's easy." said Thorn. "Jurassic Park." Dusk entered just that and a check mark appeared on the screen before it changed to a screen with space for entering two passwords. This time Dusk clicked on the question mark straight away.

_Clue: My two favourite colours._

Dusk typed in something in each box seconds after the clue appeared. Again a check mark appeared on the screen.

"What was the password?" inquired Luna.

"Black and red." said Dusk. Thorn could feel herself blushing slightly, those were the two colours she predominantly wore and the two colours of her hair. Her thoughts were cut short by Dusk. "How many fucking passwords does he have!" Sure enough another screen had appeared with a box to enter a password in.

"It's Alexsandr. Of course he has several passwords. He as secretive as hell." said Luna. On this page there was no clue. Thorn was trying to think of what the password could be while Dusk entered words rapidly when suddenly a check mark appeared on the screen and it change to a news screen with the words Loading Desktop displayed in white o a black background.

"What was the password?" asked Thorn with curiosity.

"It was Thorn" said Dusk with a big smirk on her face. Soon a smirk appeared on Luna's face aswell as Thorn's face burned in embarrassment. After around a minute the screen finished loading and changed to revel Alexsandr's desktop causing her to blush again. For the background was a picture of her preforming at a concert, herself flashing a seductive smile at the camera. Her skin illuminated by the stage lights. Her sisters were both smirking at her.

"Don't say a word." said Thorn threateningly.

Dusk then clicked on a folder on the desktop titled folders, sure enough the contents was folders. They opened the one titled music and found that inside were, unsurprisingly, several classical pieces, all of their songs and strangely the song Back in the USSR, all of them in mp3 format. Thorn then watched as Dusk exited the music folder and scrolled down through the folders till she spotted something which grabbed all their attentions immediately, a folder labelled Top Secret. Without even asking for confirmation her sister clicked on it and a new page appeared filed with only four folders. They were labelled as follows:

_Ingen Files _

_Gigagen Files_

_Expeditions_

_People_

_Personal Files_

Dusk then clicked on the Ingen Files folder but instead of getting access to it a box popped up with the following message:

Access locked by administrator for security purposes till the following date.

_Whenever it is that I leave Oakhaven_

"Wait he anticipated we'd try access his laptop." said Luna in surprise.

"Well he is clever." said Thorn. "Click on the Gigagen Files Dusk, we already know about Ingen anyway." Dusk did as she said and soon they were granted access to a page with tons of folders on it. All marked by a letter from A to Z. Dusk tried to access them all but the only one which wasn't blocked was the letter V, and inside was only one file. Virtual models. Once it was clicked on it loaded a screen with at least fifty of what appeared to be codes in a box in a corner with the label of models, the background was a dull featureless grey. Dusk clicked on the one near the top A1V4. On the screen next to the box appeared a 3D model of what appeared to be some elephant like creature. On closer examination it was found that it was fully rotatable. After a few more models were brought up Dusk clicked on the code M1V4, the 3D modelled which popped up was recognized by all of them this time. It was a Woolly mammoth.

"That's a mammoth…wait that must mean…" said Dusk slowly.

"These are all 3D models of prehistoric creatures." said Thorn in a mix of amazement and confusion. "But why would Alexsandr leave access to this folder." Her sisters shrugged in response. It was strange, if all the other folders were locked down why was this one left open.

"He must have a reason. He wouldn't just have only this one open for viewing." said Luna as she pondered the question. There was silence for a few seconds before it was broken by a certain blonde haired rockstar.

"Screw it!" said Dusk in frustration as she left the Gigagen Files folder. "These models are boring anyway." She then clicked on the Expeditions folder and the three girls began to browse through the many video files which were contained within. Most of them were boring logs about an expedition in the Amazon, desolate snowy regions and Eastern Asia but one video was of immediate interest to them for the moment it began.

The video was as follows:

_The view was of a tropical island with storm clouds above it, barely visible through the thick fog which surrounded it. In the background Spanish voices were heard with what appeared to be fear in their voices. Despite the waves the camera was remarkably steady and the lens was cleaned of rain every few seconds. A calm voice then spoke, a completely alien emotion compared to the panicked sailors. _

_"Please be quite. We do not want unwanted attention…from below." Immediately all the Spanish voices disappeared. A man with long black hair, a very neatly trimmed moustache and a cane stepped into view. He was immediately recognizable to the three girls, he was Dr Karnabric, Head of the Scientific Division of Gigagen. "One of you go ask the captain if we have passed the reef yet." About a minute later a tanned Spanish sailor stepped into view next to Dr Karnabric. _

_"We passed to reef three minutes go Doctor." said the sailor quietly, fear evident in his voice. "Something big has been sighted on the radar, we believe it's…" The sailor stopped as Karn held up his hand in a motion to be quiet. The boat then jutted suddenly and a long whale-like call was heard, Ominous traveling through the air. A large shadow could then be seen coming out from under the boat. As quickly as it appeared the shadow disappeared. What sounded like prayers in Spanish could then be heard. Karn could be seen shaking his head in mild frustration. _

_"Stop taping, we want to keep the dock of Isla Sorna secret." said Karn._

The video then abruptly ended.

"Isla Sorna was Ingen's island, Site B." said Thorn in realization.

"So that a sea dinosaur?" asked Dusk.

"There weren't any sea dinosaurs Dusk. There were sea reptiles though, most of them were gigantic." said Luna. Ever since the Badlands Rock Concert she had been interested in prehistoric life.

"So Ingen made prehistoric sea creatures." said Thorn in mild confusion. Alexsandr had only ever mentioned dinosaurs.

"It's possible. If you had the technology and money why stop at dinosaurs." said Luna.

"But Alexsandr never mentioned anything other than dinosaurs." pointed out Thorn.

"Maybe it was kept secret from most employees. Remember Alexsandr worked on speeding up growth in dinosaurs. There would be no reason to tell him about prehistoric sea creatures." said Luna. The two sisters then noticed that Dusk had exited the Expeditions folder and entered the one titled people. Inside were word documents with people's names as the titles. Thorn correctly assumed these were files with information about people Alexsandr had associated with.

"Hey there's a document on us." said Dusk as she pointed to a document with the title Hex Girls.

"There is." said Thorn in surprise.

"Click on it." said Luna. Dusk did as she was told a soon a word document opened. The beginning was as follows:

_Name: Sally McKnight, Stage Name: Thorn_

_Age: 21_

_Gender: Female_

_Status: Rockstar, Eco-Goth _

_Family: Willard McKnight, Claudia McKnight (Last name is a presumption)Dusk (Birth Name Unknown) and Luna (Birth Name Unknown)_

_Religion: Wicca_

_Boyfriend: Dr Alexsandr Magnason _

_Basic Appearance: Long black hair with red highlights, green eyes, black and red lipstick, red nail varnish and a very slender build. _

_Traits: Musically Inclined, Seductive, Natural Leader_

_Basic Description: Thorn is a very attractive young woman who is the lead singer, guitarist and overall leader of the Hex Girls (Rock Band). She is a natural leader and commonly takes charge over what the Hex Girls do. Extremely skilled in playing the guitar and singing. She is very seductive (especially in performances) and uses this trait along with her attractiveness and her almost natural flirtyness to get what she wants, whenever it be discounts in a store or getting someone to speak about something they aren't meant to say (See Dmitri's File) and it is extremely effective (As I know from personal experience). She can seem a bit…..mysterious at first but is ultimately very kind and polite. However she can be somewhat stubborn at times. Probably the weakest of the three in terms of physical strength and appears to be the most confident of the Hex Girls when away from the others._

"S..seductive." said Thorn in surprise. Both her sisters then smirked at her.

"Thorn do you even pay attention to how you act. Whenever we go shopping you flirt with almost every male cashier and get a discount or even stuff for free." pointed out Dusk.

"Not all the time." said Thorn with a bit of embarrassment.

"Umm yeah you do." said Dusk.

"It's true." said Luna as she backed up Dusk.

"Arghh let's move on to your file then Dusk." said Thorn in a mix of embarrassment and annoyance. She did not flirt with every male cashier to get stuff cheap.

_Stage Name: Dusk (Real Name Unknown)_

_Age: 20 _

_Gender: Female_

_Status: Eco-Goth Rockstar_

_Family: Willard McKnight (Adoptive Father), Sally McKnight and Luna (Birth Name Unknown)_

_Religion: N/A_

_Boyfriend: Karl Dael_

_Basic Appearance: Short blonde hair with pigtails, brown eyes, green and black lipstick, green nail varnish and a slender build. _

_Traits: Aggressive, Musically Inclined, Stubborn_

_Basic Description: Dusk is an attractive young woman who is the drummer and a back-up singer for the Hex Girls (Rock Band). Extremely skilled in playing the drums. She is quite aggressive and hostile but it seems to be a front to me, a wall to protect her if you will. She has the strength to back-up her aggressiveness which makes her threatening, due to this she is a rank 9 security threat on the Gigagen Person Threat Scale (Lowest is 10, Highest is 1). She is very stubborn and gets into arguments with Thorn quite often. Apparently she has threatened to quit the band on more than one occasion. She appears to be quite brave considering how she stood down Sharpshot when he pointed a gun at her (See Sharpshot's File). The youngest and strongest of the three in terms of physical strength and appears to be the lest confident of the Hex Girls when away from the others._

"He needs to update it. That was my old hair style." said Dusk as she ran a hand through her explosion of a ponytail. She'd been growing her hair out for a while and when it had finally become long enough she had done it up in a ponytail tied with a dark green band (more or less the hair she has minus the green part at the end of Dance of the Undead).

"I guess these can't be that important to him then." said Thorn.

"Maybe they are only rough guides to remind him if he forgets something about someone." said Luna. The three girls then began to read Luna's file.

_Stage Name: Luna (Real Name Unknown) _

_Age: 21_

_Gender: Female_

_Status: Eco-Goth Rockstar_

_Family: Willard McKnight (Adoptive Father), Sally McKnight and Dusk (Birth Name Unknown)_

_Religion: N/A_

_Relationship: N/A_

_Basic Appearance: Bushy orange hair, brown eyes, purple lipstick, purple nail varnish and a slender build. _

_Traits: Musically Inclined, Calm, Green Thumb _

_Luna is an attractive young woman who is the pianist and a back-up singer for the Hex Girls (Rock Band). Extremely skilled in playing a keyboard (presumably pianos aswell judging by their similarity's). She is almost always calm (From what I have seen.) and is the voice of reason in the Hex Girl, without her Thorn and Dusk would have probably murdered each other by now. Apparently she is very skilled in coking and gardening, I can back up the gardening claim from the several conversations we had about the plants in Greenwich Manor. Ultimately the most open minded and mature of the Hex Girls, although that could be due to her being the oldest._

"That's Luna alright." said Dusk.

"It certainly is." said Luna. Suddenly a new screen appeared on the computer:

_Warning System Power Low. Shutting Down To Prevent Data Loss In_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

The laptop then shut down ending their exploration.

"Well that's the end of that." said Dusk with disappointment in her voice. Luna then looked like she was thinking about something.

"Thorn we did arrange we'd take Alexsandr around Oakhaven today." said Luna.

"Yeah we did." said Thorn as she remembered about their plan for the day. "I'll go get him." The black haired black rockstar than stood up and quickly left the room.

* * *

Thorn opened the backdoor and walked out into the cool autumn air. She could see Alexsandr was sitting on a bench in the far left hand side of the garden. The bench had been one of the additions to the garden since she and her sisters had become rockstars. They had bought several new plants and a couple garden ornaments to brighten up the garden. It had been Luna's idea, to cheer Dad up when we aren't here as she put it. The flowers were solely attended to by Luna but all three of the sisters took care of the plants. As she approached Alexsandr she noticed that he had a faraway look in his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Thorn as she sat down on the bench next to him.

"Home." said Alexsandr.

"Home?" asked Thorn in confusion.

"Russia." said Alexsandr. "I've been away for it for so long without staying for a lengthy amount of time that I had forgotten how much I miss it. I miss the food, the landscape, the people, the language. You would have no idea how…nice it was to speak my own language instead of English. How nice it was to have conversations in it"

"You're right I don't have any idea how that feels…but you can speak Russian with me you know." said Thorn quietly, feeling a bit left out. Alexsandr then turned to look at her for the first time in the conversation.

"But you are still learning it. I only taught you very basic words at Greenwich Manor." said Alexsandr. He then reached forward and brushed back a piece of her hair which had fallen out of place causing her to blush lightly. Alexsandr was getting more at ease when doing such gestures.

"I've…I've been teaching myself it." said Thorn in Russian, nervous as to if she pronounced everything right (from here on in this conversation I shall merely say in Russian instead of having Russian text followed by a translation). After a few seconds Alexsandr beamed at her.

"You must have a gift for learning Russian, that was perfect Thorn." said Alexsandr happily. "Spoken like a native speaker." Thorn couldn't help blushing at the comment.

"T..thanks." said Thorn in English. Then in Russian she asked "Ummm what was your favourite part of your visit to Russia?"

"That's easy to answer. My visit to the old post office in Cherlak, that's the town where I was born." said Alexsandr in Russian with a smile on his face.

"Why was it such a good part?" asked Thorn in Russian curiously.

"It holds one of my oldest memories. The only memory I have of one of my parent's voice." said Alexsandr in Russian. "For years after my parents died I felt…isolated in England, the language and culture were very different. I remember knowing that I was Russian but barely remembering much of my life there. However there was one memory I never forgot." He then took a deep breath in then out.

"You don't have to tell me if it's too personal or hard for you." said Thorn in concern. She didn't want to make Alexsandr stressed.

"It's no problem Thorn. I want to tell you…to tell someone other than Robachev." said Alexsandr in Russian. He then cracked a small smile. "Although I appreciate the concern. I'll begin now. The memory is of sitting on the ground outside of the Post Office in the snow and playing with a small wooden train. My voice saying Choo Choo occasionally." Thorn then noticed a genuine happy smile on Alexsandr's face, something she loved to see, especially when it was something other than her or a prehistoric creature that was causing it. "Then my father, a fairly muscular man with a large black beard and a cheerful smile on his face whose name was also Alexsandr, walks out of the Post Office and picks me up and angles me so I'm facing a statue of a bald man with his outstretched fist facing the sky. My father then says "Son that man is Vladimir Lenin. He's the greatest leader or country has ever had. If it wasn't for him I doubt you'd have that toy there, we might not even have food or I might not have a job. So remember son, no matter what always respect that man. You remember his name right?" My childlike voice then replies "Adimir Enin." Alexsandr was crying now, prompting Thorn to put her arm round him to comfort him. Eventually it turned into her hugging Alexsandr until his tears stopped and they went back to their previous positions.

"Are you going to be ok?" asked Thorn in Russian with concern. Alexsandr then nodded.

"Of course, it's merely a very touching memory for me." said Alexsandr in Russian as he brushed the incident off. She didn't know if he had done it out of embarrassment or if he was trying to look tough. Considering that it was Alexsandr it was most likely embarrassment. "As I said I held onto that memory. I also held onto that name. Vladimir Lenin. Over time I started to wonder if the memory was real or if my mind had simply made it up. The only detail had to see if it was really was Lenin's name, I wondered if my mind had made that up aswell. Eventually when I was able to go to one of London's libraries I looked up the name on a whim, of course I found that he was indeed real and that my memory must be aswell. Lenin became the sole link I had to my country. By learning about him I felt, comradeship. I didn't feel so alone." He then smiled again. "I brought no mercenaries with me when I was in Russia. But I wasn't alone, I had comrades everywhere. When I went to that Post Office and found it abandoned along with the statue of Lenin I took out a small cloth I had brought in town and cleaned the statue up. It was just my way of saying thanks, no matter how small it was." He then laughed. "Don't go telling people that though, I'm not in the mood to have the FBI or CIA knocking on my door."

"Sooo..are you a…ummm commie?" asked Thorn in English as she tried to remember the name of the political group who was predominant for years in Russia.

"You mean a communist, I never stood why the west called them Commies when they were sagainst them. It sounds quite affectionate to me." said Alexsandr in English. "But no I'm not and I certain disagree with a large majority of his actions, my only political belief is that I don't care who's in charge as long as I can dig up dinosaur and live a good life." There was silence between them after that, both simply enjoying each other's company. Thorn felt Alexsandr's arm go behind her and come to rest lightly around her waist. She then rested her head lightly on his shoulder.

"You're going to sleep again." asked Alexsandr, Thorn could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"No…although you were a good pillow last night." replied Thorn.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment." said Alexsandr. Thorn then remembered why she had come out to talk to Alexsandr in the first place.

"Me, Dusk and Luna were thinking that we could show you around Oakhaven today." said Thorn as she lifted her head off of Alexsandr's shoulder.

"Sounds good to me. Judging by how long we spent sitting here I reckon that it's time we went back inside" said Alexsandr before he stood up and extended a hand for her. Thorn smiled as she took Alexsandr's hand as she stood up and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Alexy." said Thorn as she wiggled her eyebrows at him seductively.

"So that's your pet name for me now." said Alexsandr with some embarrassment and distaste clear in his voice.

"Yep." said Thorn cheerfully.

"Fine I suppose it's only fair since I call you музыкальный дьявол." said Alexsandr as he reached out and gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Just be ready for Dusk wanting to murder us for taking too long."

* * *

Jackson sat down on a couch in his house, a poor excuse for one at that, in Mercenary Valley with an envelope in his hands. He'd spent the past few hours monitoring Sharpshot on Dr Magnason's orders. It unnerved him. Sharpshot knew all the tricks in the book, there was no way he hadn't know he was watching him. But he was loyal to the Dr, the young man given him work after the US military had denied it to him. The envelope had a US stamp and only one person currently in the US would be sending him mail, Dr Magnason. The Viper took a swig of some beer he had opened in the morning and opened the envelope. Inside was a letter which he began to read:

_To Jackson _

_I have a proposal for you. I've decided to decrease the men under my command and as such have decided to dismiss almost all of my mercenaries. Don't be alarmed, I shall state my reasons in a list: _

_1. I have found that most of my mercenaries lied about their background, 1898 out of 2000 to be precise. For instance every member of The Vipers but you was a member of a secret police force. Sharpshot was a member of the Romanian one, the Securitate, and I have documents written by him detailing him, while he was part of it about, killing and torturing people. Which I do not agree with. _

_2. I am tired of having gun wielding brutes under my command. _

_3. Sharpshot is poking around where he shouldn't be poking. He needs to be eliminated. _

_4. I have signed an agreement with the Cuban, Russian and Chinese governments allowing me to sell the vast amount of weaponry in a secure and secret way. In return I shall give them the weapons and vehicles for the lowest price you can get, free. This shall allow me to get an excellent reputation with several politicians. I'm thinking of getting involved politics and in politics friends are very useful. _

_Why am I telling you this you ask? I want you to stay in my employ, to replace Sharpshot. I plan to keep Jericho, Vladof and you in my employ. You would be paid with whatever you desire (within reason of course), Aztec gold for example. I will dispose of the 1898 unsavoury mercenaries by sending them on a little holiday. The remaining mercenaries will be given a plane ticket to any country of their choosing, several thousand dollars and a house there. _

_Sharpshot is another matter. He shall have to be disposed of. How I do not yet no but I have a feeling he'll bring about his own end though traitorous actions. Don't worry about him, that is my job. _

_This process has already begun. I've already disbanded the Supernatural Investigation Division. So I have one question to ask you Jackson. _

_Do you want gold or do you want a ticket? _

_From Dr Alexsandr Magnason_

Jackson knew what his answer was…and it wasn't a ticket.

* * *

**DUH NUH NUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

**I swear I remeber a quote from something where some guy says do you want this or a do you want a ticket.** **Oh yeah Gigangen foreshadowing.**


	4. Asylum Origins

**Well I'm sorry for how long this took, lifes being a douche. That and I finsihed this on Saturday but fanfictions has not let me log in again till today (due to error 40something). Thanks Mattie1324 for the review!  
**

**Anyway this should be a good chapter. Theres a nice emotional bit near the end. **

**Karl belongs to Dresner1817. James and the asylum origins of the Hex belong to HiddenWitch. Check out her fanfic Sanctuary, it's amazing, full of feels and it will explain things. **

* * *

It was another sunny day in Oakhaven as the Hex Girls took Alexsandr around it, Thorn and Alexsandr walking in front while Dusk and Luna followed behind them. So far they had taken him to the small park with the old oak tree in the centre of town and had shown him Oakhaven High School and the Town Hall. Luna was thankful for the weather, for the past week it had been raining almost every day which was too much rain for her. Alexsandr had appeared to be generally interested in what they had shown him but Luna knew she could never be sure, Alexsandr was quite a complex person who kept surprising Luna with his interests and ideas, some of which were rather extreme. Due to how eccentric some of the ideas were it wouldn't surprise her if he tried to remake Jurassic Park.

"So where are you three taking me now?" asked Alexsandr as they walked along the pavement.

"We're going to have lunch at Jack's Restaurant, it's the best in all of New England." said Thorn.

"In your opinion, there may be some who would disagree, you can't assume everyone thinks it's the best. Of course I'll go with your opinion for now." said Alexsandr.

"There he goes with that philosophical crap." whispered Dusk.

"So what if he is. Thorn's happy, can't you lay off him a bit Dusk." whispered back Luna. Dusk merely made a humph sound in response. Luna knew that Dusk was coming around to accepting Alexsandr, she had always been good at judging people's feelings and emotions, not that her sister was going to admit it any time soon. Luna merely listened to Thorn and Alexsandr talk to each other as they walked along the pavement until they eventually turned down an alley. They were talking about various subjects, mostly herbal remedies which Alexsandr seemed to have taken a growing interesting in for some reason which Luna couldn't comprehend, surely now that he was healed he had no use for them. Although she did wonder if he was merely trying to have a conversation about something Thorn was interested in. She couldn't help but smile slightly as they walked down the alley, this was the same alley where she and her sisters had first meet Scooby Doo and…Shaggy after they had hit on them in….and in return they had scared them out of their wits resulting in them running away which still amused her when she thought about it. Luna had come to terms a little while ago that she had a crush on him but hadn't worked up the courage to tell him her feelings when she had seen him recently, she had come close at the Badlands Rock Concert but had chickened out.

RING RING! RING RING!

Alexsandr immediately stopped and pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Who the hell is it." said Alexsandr with noticeable annoyance and anger in his voice, yet still retaining an aura of calmness.

"It's David Dr Magnason. You see the…" said David, it then that Luna released the phone was on loud speaker, and judging by the smirk on Dusk's face she could have guessed who had put it on the setting. Alexsandr then interupted David. "Does no one in Gigagen understand what do not disturb means! First I find out Sharpshot is poking around where he shouldn't be, then some of my mercenaries in Asia run away with twenty thousand dollars in equipment and then one of our cargo ships sank! Can't I have one fucking week of peace!" Luna was shocked and judging by her sisters faces they were aswell, they had never heard Alexsandr swear before, then again she had never seen him this riled up.

"I'm incredibly sorry to interrupt you're break Dr Magnason, truly I am and I would have avoided it if I could but the Canadian government wants some people who aren't scientists or hunters on the endorsement team. They want some people from the arts." said David with a couple of stutters.

"The arts. What have the arts got to do with it and who do I know from the arts." said Alexsandr as he regained himself, seemingly having noticed his outburst and the fact that the phone was on loud speaker.

"Well you're black haired girlfriend…" said David before Alexsandr interupted him.

"Thorn. She does have a name David." said Alexsandr causing Thorn to smile with a faint blush.

"Ah yes Thorn, forgive me but in my line of work it can be hard to keep track of people's names." apologized David. "As I was saying Thorn is someone who works in the arts, of the musical variety, does she not? And of course there are the other members of the band whose names I've also forgotten."

"Dusk and Luna." said Dusk slightly aggressively.

"Yes David they can hear you, one of them decided to put my phone on loud speaker, which on this occasion appreciate." said Alexsandr, anticipating David's confusion. "And while you're correct that they are from the arts I am not going to put them on the endorsement team. As you know Site C isn't finished and…and…" Thorn was pouting at Alexsandr as soon as he mentioned not putting them on the endorsement team and it appeared to be having an effect on him.

"You're not going to let us come." said Thorn in what Luna thought was her most sad voice she had ever mustered, even when she pouted to get their Dad to let them do something she didn't act this sad. Alexsandr looked like he was struggling slightly, Thorn's pout taking an obvious effect. After a few seconds Alexsandr spoke again.

"Put the Hex Girls on the endorsement team David." said Alexsandr calmly, trying to regain control of the situation.

"Ah of course Dr Magnason. I assume no third parties influenced the decision." said David causing each of the Hex Girls to giggle at Alexsandr, even Dusk joined in. Alexsandr's face was bright red now, so red that Luna couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"I also want Jasper Ridgeway and Professor Kaufman then if they want some variety. Throw in Donald Gennaro while you're at it just in case we need a lawyer. Invite John Hammond along as well just to top it off." said Alexsandr with obvious annoyance as he tried to cover up his embarrassment.

"Jas…Jasper…..Very well Dr Magnason." said David with a noticeable stutter at the mention of their manager, which confused Luna greatly. Alexsandr then hung up on him and turned away slightly, his face still glowing bright red. Thorn then walked up to him and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Alexy." said Thorn before she continued walking through the alley.

"Alexy?" questioned Dusk. If it was possibly Alexsandr's face would have turned even redder. He merely hurried after Thorn quickly, the confidence in his stance vanishing.

* * *

"I assume this is the restaurant." said Alexsandr as they approached Jack's restaurant, a sign above the entrance stating it was such.

"Of course it is." said Thorn as she rolled her eyes and gave him a playful shove, Alexsandr sucked at small talk. "What else would it be?" Alexsandr merely shrugged in response.

"Hurry the hell up! Some of us actually want to eat!" said Dusk in annoyance from where she and Luna stood near the door, having passed Thorn and Alexsandr during their brief exchange. Thorn glared at her sister as she and Alexsandr walked over to them, she was getting more and more annoyed at Dusk. Why the hell couldn't she just lay off Alexsandr, she knew that if the moment a few seconds ago had been with James instead Dusk wouldn't have not said a thing.

When the black haired couple had reached the door they all entered the restaurant, a bell above the door ringing as they entered. The plump round Jack roused from sleeping at the front desk as it did so. A smile appearing on his face as they entered.

"Ah so the stars return!" said Jack happily. "And who's this?" he then asked as Alexsandr fully came through the door.

"I'm Dr Alexsandr Magnason." said Alexsandr as he answered Jack's question. Jack's face showed that the name obviously didn't mean much to him.

"Thorn's boyfriend." said Luna giving a further explanation, causing Jack to beam.

"Ah yes McKnight mentioned he was coming. Well I hope you're enjoying our little town Alexsandr." said Jack cheerfully. "You four take a seat anywhere you like and I'll bring you your menus." said Jack as he went to get four menus. While Jack did that Thorn lead Dusk, Luna and Alexsandr over to where she and her sisters usually sat near the back of the restaurant. A few seconds after they sat down, Dusk and Luna on one side and Thorn and Alexsandr on the other, Jack arrived with the menus and handed on to each of them. He stuck around as they looked through the menus, Thorn knew it wasn't because he was being rude, there was simply no one else in his restaurant for him to attend to. Very quickly Thorn, Dusk and Luna finished selecting their meal and told it to Jack while Alexsandr continued to look through his menu in silence.

"Ah so you're each having your regular meal, that'll make them easy to prepare." said Jack after he finished scribbling their orders in his notepad.

"So I'm guessing it hasn't been busy here today." said Luna.

"No it hasn't been. It's nice to get a break before the Autumn Fest next week though, I'll be working almost non-stop then." replied Jack.

"Especially if Shaggy and Scooby come." said Dusk causing an amusing response. Luna looked away to hide her blush but Thorn managed to catch her just before she looked away, smirking at her. She didn't understand why Luna hadn't spoken to Shaggy about her feelings for him already, she was crushing on him hard. Then Jack scratched the back of his neck slightly as he spoke again.

"Well yes…I am more stocked up this time though." said Jack. "Just in case." Alexsandr then put down his menu, the sound alerting Jack immediately.

"So you have made your selection?" asked Jack.

"Yes I have. The six chicken nugget meal, a glass of water and a bowl of rice with it if that is possible." answered Alexsandr impassively.

"That's possible alright." said Jack as he wrote the Palaeontologist's order down in his notepad. "I'll have your meals ready soon." He then walked away and through the kitchen's double doors. Thorn then cuddled up against Alexsandr.

"Only you." she said as she felt Alexsandr's hand lightly rubbing her back.

"Only me what?" asked Alexsandr in confusion.

"Only you would order chicken nuggets with rice." said Thorn earning a laugh from Luna.

"So will we need anything for the endorsement team trip?" asked Luna after a few seconds.

"Hmmm that is a good question." said Alexsandr as he appeared to think it over. "I think all which would be needed is a fairly thick winter coat, some thick trousers, snow boats, fairly thick gloves and basic travel items like a tooth brush etc."

"So we'll be making a shopping trip then." said Luna.

"I guess you will be." said Alexsandr.

"No we'll be. You're coming shopping with us." said Thorn.

"Oh am I now." said Alexsandr with an amused look, or at least as amused as someone as neutral as him could muster.

"Yes you are." said Thorn playfully as she poked him in the chest. Thorn then heard a ringing sound coming from across the table. She looked up to see Dusk was flipping open her phone. Her face immediately lit up with a smile as she received a reply.

"Who is it?" asked Dusk with her usual aggression. Her face immediately lit up with a smile as she received a reply.

"Oh hi Karl." said Dusk happily.

"Is Karl that roadie of your's who's Dusk's boyfriend?" whisper Alexsandr to Thorn.

"Yeah that's him." replied Thorn in a whisper.

"Karl's invited us to the beach!" said Dusk happily after a few seconds.

"When?" asked Luna.

"Err three days." answered Dusk.

"All of us?" said Thorn as she motioned to Alexsandr.

"Yeah all of us." said Dusk with a slight hint of annoyance amongst her happiness. Thorn then turned to look at Alexsandr.

"So do you want to go?" asked Thorn.

"If the rest of you are then I may aswell." said Alexsandr neutrally, enabling her to have no idea if he was for or against the idea.

"Well I'm for it. How about you Luna?" asked Thorn.

"Sure." said Luna. Dusk then began speaking back to Karl and after passing the phone to confirm some details, which wasn't Dusk's expertise, the call ended. Much to Dusk's displeasure.

"Well I'm definitely going shopping with you three now." said Alexsandr. "After all I don't own any…what are they called?"

"Swimming trunks." suggested Luna helpfully.

"Thank you Luna. As I was saying I don't own any swimming trunks." said Alexsandr.

"Seriously?" asked Dusk.

"Of course I'm serious. You think I have time or reason to go to the beach in my life." said Alexsandr in annoyance. Upon hearing this Thorn then decided on something. While Alexsandr was here she was going to make sure he would have fun and relax for once, apart from his trip to Russia she hadn't heard of him relaxing at all. Well unless he had found the time he spent with her at Greenwich Manor relaxing…

* * *

There was a light breeze in the air as Thorn and Alexsandr walked through the Puritan Village. After the Hex Girls had eaten lunch at Jack's restaurant they had shown Alexsandr their stage. Just as they were leaving Thorn had convinced Dusk and Luna to go home so she could have some time by herself with Alexsandr.

They were just about to head out through the front gate, after Thorn had shown him round it, when she noticed that were several men in uniforms outside the gate with what appeared to be some kind of inflatable.

"Who are they?" said Thorn as she lightly tugged on Alexsandr's to draw his attention to the men.

"They appear to be some of my employees from the Boston branch." said Alexsandr. Thorn was confused, why would members of Gigagen be at the Puritan Village? Alexsandr must have noticed her confusion because he began to further explain their presence. "You see Mayor Corey told me that your town was unable to get an inflatable castle, so I offered to bring one of Gigagen's."

"And why exactly does Gigagen have an inflatable castle?" asked Thorn as she put her hands on her hips. She had learnt that doing this seemed to make Alexsandr give more detailed responses.

"Well it's not a castle so to speak. You'll see when they have inflated it." said Alexsandr as he watched his employees work from where they were standing. "Do mind if I go over to them briefly? I am trying to keep up appearances now that I'm healed."

"Sure." said Thorn, a bit disappointed that he was leaving her. She had been enjoying her time alone with Alexsandr.

"I'll be back in a few seconds, just a brief check in." said Alexsandr before he walked over to the group of Gigagen employees.

"Why hello their little lady." said a voice Thorn immediately recognized from behind her. As she turned around her suspicions were confirmed, it was James.

"Oh hi James." said Thorn. "What are you doing here?"

"Last night some leaves were blown into the gift shop. I was just clearing them out today, pretty easy." answered James. "Now what are you doing here." He poked her on the nose as he said it, causing her to blush slightly.

"I was showing Alexsandr the Puritan Village, till he spotted some of his employees over there." said Thorn, hoping to hell that Alexsandr hadn't seen James poke her nose. She knew that James used to do that as flirting when they dated in High School.

"Oh them. Their inflating some infaltabled snake or something." said James with a shrug. Thorn doubted it was a snake, Alexsandr HATED snakes. "Pretty anti-sociable bunch. They haven't allowed anyone to approach them other than the Mayor."

"Probably Alexsandr's orders. The mercenaries back at the Badlands Rock Concert were pretty anti-sociable too. Unless threatening glares count as being socialble." said Thorn causing James to laugh.

"Well ol'russike seems to be coming back. Bye Thorn." said James.

"Cya James." said Thorn as he began to walk away, a frown on her face due to the name he had called Alexsandr. Why did everyone other than her seem to hate him? "So how'd it go?" asked Thorn once Alexsandr had reached her. hoping against everything that Alexsandr hadn't seen James flirt with her.

"Fairly well, they appeared to be happy to meet me." said Alexsandr, he then appeared to think something over for a few seconds before he spoke again. "May I ask you something Thorn?"

"S..sure." stuttered Thorn. This was it, he was going to ask about James flirting with her and it was going to be awkward as hell.

"Do you want to go on a date tonight?" asked Alexsandr calmly.

"W..what?" stuttered Thorn, unsure if she had heard Alexsandr right. He had sounded like he had asked her to go on a date yet that couldn't be right, he had to have seen James flirt with her. How could he have missed it?

"Do you want to go on a date tonight?" said Alexsandr.

"Oh…ummm yeah of course." said Thorn in embarrassment that she hadn't thought she had heard him right the first time.

Thorn then felt his arm lightly around her waist before he lightly pulled her into a kiss, which she leaned into once they began it. Once they parted from their kiss the Russian spoke again. "I'm glad because I have some things I want to talk to you about." Thorn then lightly held Alexsandr's hand as they both began to walk out of the Puritan Village. Thankful that Alexsandr hadn't seen James hit on her.

Little did the guitarist know that he had seen it…

* * *

Dusk was sitting on one of the couches in their living room, staring off into space with one basic question in her head. She had started watching a marathon of the Vampire Diaries on TV and Luna had gone outside to do some gardening after they had left Thorn alone with Alexsandr. Near the end of the marathon the two lovebirds had returned and joined her before having dinner with their Dad and Luna. When they had finished they all went back to what they had been doing prior to dinner, expect Thorn and Alexsandr who had gone to change into different clothes before their date. That was what she was thinking about. What other clothes did Alexsandr have? She knew she had never seen him wearing anything other than his usual assortment of black clothing.

After they had met Alexsandr at the concert in Boston Karl had been urging her to try to accept Alexsandr more, so had Luna now that she thought about it. Their reasoning was that if Thorn had accepted him then she should too. It annoyed her, why couldn't they mind their own business.

It was then that Dusk was diverted from her thoughts by the sound of someone walking down the stairs, shortly after Alexsandr walked into the room, surprising Dusk by his change in clothing. He was wearing a leather jacket, black pants, black fingerless gloves like he usually wore but with metal studs above where his knuckles were and from what she could see the same boots he usually wore. If it wasn't for the fact that there was no thugishness to Alexsandr's face he would look totally like a biker.

"Woah." said Dusk as Alexsandr sat down on the other couch.

"What?" asked Alexsandr in confusion. Then a small smirk appeared on his face. "Oh you mean my change in clothing. Did you really think I didn't own any other clothes."

"Well I've never seen you wearing anything else." said Dusk aggressively.

"True. I do rarely wear anything other than my usual set of clothing. I'd thought I'd surprise Thorn a bit." said Alexsandr. He then tapped his fingers on the arm of the couch for a few seconds. "May I tell you something Dusk."

"Sure." said Dusk, a bit confused by his more respectful tone.

"I respect that you weren't stupid when I first met you three in Greenwich Manor." said Alexsandr respectfully.

"Thanks ummm how wasn't I stupid?" asked Dusk, confused as to what Alexsandr was talking about.

"I suppose I wasn't very clear. Thorn and Luna were trusted me pretty quickly when we first met. Which was quite stupid, helpfully for me as otherwise things may have not turned out as they did but nevertheless stupid. I could have been lying about why I needed a female Wiccan." explained Alexsandr as he leaned back against the couch. "You on the other hand didn't trust me then, making you not as stupid as they were."

"Oh." said Dusk in understanding, or at least she thought she had the gist of what Alexsandr had been saying. After a brief moment of silence passed Alexsandr spoke again.

"Could you give me some more information about Karl?" asked Alexsandr. "It would be useful to know more about him since I shall be meeting him again soon."

* * *

"Sure." said Dusk almost instantly. Alexsandr wasn't surprised that the blonde haired rockstar was so eager to share. If there was two things he had learnt from dealing with people in his life it was this. One talking to someone in their Native tongue when they were in a country where it wasn't the main language would make them more at ease and more likely to tell you things. Two asking someone about a subject they liked or enjoyed, in this case Karl, would cause them to happily talk about it.

"Well he's our roadie for a start…"

* * *

Dusk couldn't help but smirk at Thorn's face as she looked at Alexsandr after she had entered the room. She could Alexsandr found it amusing aswell judging by the smirk on his face as he walked over and embraced her sister.

"So I'm guessing you like these clothes." said Alexsandr as Thorn's face grew redder.

"Y…yeah I do." stuttered Thorn in embarrassment. Dusk saw Alexsandr smile in response.

"I thought I would where some of my other clothes for a change. Mainly to see how your cute little face would react." said Alexsandr as he poked Thorn lightly on her nose. Dusk was slightly surprised, Alexsandr usually presented himself as calm, anti-social, cold and logical. Yet here he was flirting with Thorn almost as if he was a different person. The Russian then held the black haired rockstar's hand and began to lead her out of the room. "Let's leave Dusk in peace now, she's probably got enough amusement from our…antics I believe the word is."

* * *

Thorn couldn't help but smile as she walked along the forest path with Alexsandr. He had taken her for dinner at Jack's restaurant and then they had hung out around the town together. They were now heading back to her home along the path which she and her sister's regularly used, which ran from near their stage and ended up near their house (think the path from where Daphne and Fred observe them talking about the ritual in The Witch's Ghost). Usually the path was relatively clear however it rained while they were at Jack's restaurant, thus causing the path to be littered with puddles to avoid.

Just then Thorn misplaced her step and slipped backwards, closing her eyes in reaction as she fell, expecting to hit the ground any second. Instead she felt herself hit something relatively soft before she was steadied. "Are you alright?" asked Alexsandr in concern.

"Yeah I am." said Thorn as she opened her eyes. "Thanks" she added as she realised had prevented her from falling over.

"You're welcome." said Alexsandr as he put his arm round her waist. He then began to guide them over to a bench. "Let's rest for a bit, just so your nerves can calm down." Thorn didn't think her nerves needed calming but assumed it was just Alexsandr being caring, despite how he presented himself he generally did care for others.

"Sure." said Thorn as they sat on the bench.

"Have I told you about the museum I'm building in Cuba?" asked Alexsandr once they were settled.

"Nope." said Thorn, slightly curious as to why he would build a museum in Cuba.

"Well I'll tell you then. I shall soon have permission from the Cuban government to build a natural history museum there. They are going to fund its building while I shall fund and provide the fossils. We just have a brief contract to sign and then it shall begin. I'm calling it the Castro Memorial Natural History Museum, in memory of one of Cuba's most loved and respected heros. It shall be the first of its kind on the island." said Alexsandr with noticeable passion in his voice. "There will be raptors, sauropods, plesiosaurs, mosasaurs, trilobites."

"But why build it in Cuba?" asked Thorn in confusion. "I thought you would choose somewhere in Canada or Russia."

"That's a simple question to answer. The island has no Natural History Museum and I love that island. When I'm needing cheering up I visit there, the people always cheer me up instantly. I want to give something back to the Cuban people in return." answered Alexsandr with passion. A small smile then appeared on his face. "That and I want the children of Cuba to have a chance to see a dinosaur. It melts my heart every time I go to a Natural History Museum and hear a child say look Mum, Dad, Mummy, Daddy, etc it's a dinosaur. They should get that chance aswell." Thorn was slightly surprised, she had never heard Alexsandr speak so passionately before, he was even more passionate than when I spoke about Jurassic Park. A thought then popped into her head, she would never see this museum.

"Well it's too bad I won't see it then. Us Americans aren't allowed to visit Cuba." said Thorn in slight disappointment.

"It's still possible. Americans dodge the embargo all the time. They simply fly to Mexico or Canada and then fly to Cuba but don't get their passports stamped in Cuba."

"But that's illegal!" protested Thorn. Alexsandr merely shrugged in response.

"It's a stupid law made by a bitter government." said Alexsandr with a lack of concern and respect in his voice. They then sat there in silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying the closeness of the other. Then the silence was broken by Alexsandr. "Do you mind if I ask you a question which has been bugging me?"

"Nope." replied Thorn.

"Why do Dusk and Luna live with you and your father if you're not related by blood? I assume adoption but I feel there's more to it." asked Alexsandr curiously.

"Well we met years ago in." said Thorn without thinking. She then began to shake uncontrollably. "In…th…that Asylum…"

* * *

Alexsandr could clearly see Thorn shaking in fear, or at least he assumed it was fear. She then began to sob and he did the first thing which came into his mind. He pulled her into a hug, letting her sob quietly on his shoulder. This was his fault. Thorn won't be like this if he hadn't asked that stupid question, it wouldn't have mattered if he hadn't asked it. It would have merely satisfied his curiosity.

But the mention of an asylum spiked even more curiosity and intrigue. The Hex Girls weren't mentally unstable or insane and judging by what he knew about psychology they probably never were, although a certain case did come into his mind. Just five weeks ago he had visited an asylum due to rumours that Dr Ganglion had worked there, now usually he would have not bothered but in this case it was that the rumour was that he had worked at Tranquil Heights Sanatorium. Which had been shut down several years ago due to intuitional abuse, which included torturing patients, experimenting on patients and accepting patients illegal who weren't ill. Most of the patients of the asylum had been children, especially the ones who had been accepted illegally.

Alexsandr wouldn't help but shiver at what he and several Gigagen troopers had found there. Bloodied metal tables with straps, shock and other torture equipment, blood samples which were primarily from children, sedatives and chemicals in their thousands…child sized graves. He had seen all its dark secrets, h troopers had torn the place apart. Part way through their search he had started to hallucinate and as such had resigned himself to waiting outside, for his sanity's sake. He had a former college and brief girlfriend who had worked at an asylum and subsequently gone insane, Dr Harleen Quinnzel, and he wasn't planning on ending up like her.

Although while there he gained the proof that Dr Ganglion had not worked there, despite several requests from a college who ran the asylum, he had lost a very useful employee due to their heartlessness. He closed his eyes and remembered what had happened.

_Alexsandr was standing on a ruined path outside of dilapidated building. There was ruin all around them and very were three trucks nearby, to which the asylum's perimeter fence had been neither problem nor deterrent. _

_"Dr Magnason surely more could be gained from this brief venture. The staff who worked here collected quite a large amount of data which could be invaluable for Gigagen." said Coelian excitedly. _

_"Coelian this data was obtained by experimenting on children! I am not going to use this data! It would be an insult and disrespect to them!" said Dr Magnason in anger. "Did you not see those graves!" _

_"Of course I saw them!" shouted Coelian back. "But we would be wasting valuable data! And if I remember right you have no problem with taking gold from dead Aztec's. How would this be any different!"_

_"Those Aztec won't need their gold in their death! They were also not children!" said Alexsandr in anger. He then breathed in and out slowly, calm coming over him. Then he began to walked away towards the truck which took him to the asylum. _

_"Where are you going?" demanded Coelian. _

_"Nowhere which matters to you Coelian. You're fired." said Alexsandr calmly. _

_"What!" shouted Coelian in anger. He then began to run at him before two of the troopers grabbed him, stopping him in his tracks. _

_"You're fired." said Alexsandr calmly. "The rest of you round up the data and burn it." _

When Alexsandr opened his eyes again he thought about a new idea which had formed in his head. Had the Hex Girls been some of the children there who had been accepted illegally? It wouldn't be that much of a stretch. They could have been kidnapped, or at least Thorn probably was, he couldn't imagine Willard sending her to an asylum. He suspected Dusk and Luna had been sent their by their parents, otherwise why would they not live with their own families now. The Russian thought it over again, it was a perfect hypothesis. Sometime while he was here he would ask Willard about it, he would surely know, but first he Thorn to attend to.

Alexsandr slowly began to rub Thorn's back in a rather pathetic attempt to calm her down, doubting it would have much effect. However despite his original belief it did the opposite. Thorn's sobs slowly subsided after a few minutes, a minute later she pulled out of the hug and sat there on his lap, her make-up smudged from crying.

"Sorry for bringing it up." apologized Alexsandr, it was the first thing which had popped into his head.

"Thanks but it's not your fault. You didn't know." said Thorn a bit sadly.

"I still should apologize Thorn." said Alexsandr as he starred into Thorn's two emerald eyes. He loved her eyes, they were so beautiful but now was not the time to be getting hypnotized by her eyes. "Don't tell me if it causes you to end up like this, but remember if you ever want to talk about something with me I'll be happy to listen."

"O…ok." said Thorn with a slight stutter, still obviously not fully recovered. A thought then popped into Alexsandr's head, maybe talking to her about a much lighter subject would help.

"About three days before I met you, Dusk and Luna after your concert I was visiting an associate of mine in Gotham City. He's a fellow lover of natural history, Mr Copperpot. While there he brought up how my hair into longer has a piece dyed red like it used too. Subsequently giving me the idea to dye it red again." explained Alexsandr, seeing that it seemed to distract Thorn from the asylum. "I'm wondering if I may borrow some of the dye you use for your hair tomorrow? If that would be ok with you of course."

"Sure you can borrow some." said Thorn. Her former happiness returning. "Then we'd have matching hair" Alexsandr couldn't help but smile at the idea, he then noticed Thorn appeared to be thinking about something.

"What's on your mind Thorn?" asked Alexsandr.

"Why did you dye that piece of your hair red originally?" asked Thorn curiously.

"I'd rather not answer that. It brings back memories of someone I'd rather forget ever existed." said Alexsandr monotonously. The Russian would rather forget about Harleen and what had happened to her, he thought he had until the mention of an asylum. It wasn't something he wanted to remember. The Paleontologist then felt Thorn cuddle up against him, distracting him from his thoughts of his former girlfriend.

"Remember if you ever want to talk about something with me I'll be happy to listen." whispered Thorn into his ear, echoing his own words.

* * *

**Mr Copperpot (aka PENGUIN) and Dr Harleen Quinnzel (Harley Quinn) belong to DC, who in turn belongs to Warner Brothers who in turn owns Scooby Doo anyway. **

**Yeah so the Dr dated Harley Quinn once...didn't see that coming did ya...nor did I actually it just poped in their.  
**


	5. NOTICE: About short hiatus

**Now before I begin I would like to apologize as this is not a new chapter.**

**I have exams coming up on will four summative projects I currently have to work on. As such it's hard to find time for writing when I'm not stressed (and from my experience writing when you are stressed creates work of a lesser qualtiy). As such the next chapter probably won't be out till mid-June. **

**But don't worry. I have the next chapter all planned out and as such it should be quick to write when I get round to it. Again I'm sorry for the hiatus and lack of this being a chapter.**

**Also thank you Cassie and the two guests for the reviews. They are highly appreciated (they made me actually write this notice). **

**This chapter/message will be removed shortly before I post the next chapter.**


End file.
